The Ultimate Life Form, A Shadow SA2 Fanfic
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: What would happen if Shadow had actually fired the Eclipse Cannon in Sonic Adventure 2? This is told from his point of view, and has a sad/tragic ending. This is MY version of Sonic Adventure 2, so major plot twists/references may GREATLY differ from SA2.
1. The Ultimate Life Form

**Chapter One **

I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Known as the Ultimate Life form by some. Right now, i am on a mission. A mission of revenge. They took her from me. These disgusting Humans and their greed. I will avenge her. I will avenge my Maria.

As i exit the capsule that somehow opened, i come across a Human man. Rather big, orange mustache and he resides inside of a mechanical flying machine. He looks like Professor Gerald. A decendant, perhaps? Maybe i can use him to acheive my goal... "You set me free?" i ask him. He clearly looks confident. Good. "Yes." He replies. "I am Dr. Eggman Robotnik. The scientist who shall take over this planet. I must say, the way you disposed of that G.U.N Mech was extraordinary."

I sense greed in his heart. This can be exploited. "In exchange for setting me free, i shall help you take this planet over. All you need is the seven Chaos Emeralds. They can be used to power the weapon that is known as the Eclipse Cannon. You can then use this weapon for whatever purpose you seek. You can even become the master of the universe with careful use of this weapon. It resides on the Space Colony ARK." I sense a spark in his soul. Obviously, his greed is taking him over. This is the reaction i was looking for. "Show me this weapon."

After much traveling in a ship made by the Doctor, we arrive at the ARK's core, where the Eclipse Cannon rests. I then show him a demonstration of the weapon by firing the weapon at the Moon, blowing half of it up. "Excellent! To think that my grandfather made THIS! Oh man, do i owe him big time!"

I look on as i watch the pitiful man's eyes light up. He later introduces me to a Treasure Hunter he hired. She doesn't give her real name, so she has us call her Rouge. I sense something about her. She's hiding something, i just know it. Later, once we all leave to accomplish our individual objectives, i stand on one of the supporting poles of a bridge in one of the human's cities. I rush through the city, taking out military mechs as i go. They must be chasing something, but what? I later find what i'm looking for. A chaos Emerald. Obviously, it was being guarded by the military. I take it in my hands, feeling it's power react with mine. However, the moment wasn't lived long, as i'm interrupted by someone. I turn around to see a blue hedgehog, who looks exactly like me...


	2. Blue Blur

Martin Luther King Jr

**Chapter 2 **

**Sonic the Hedgehog **

"**I've finally found you, faker!" He looks at me as if angry. As if I care. "Faker? You're the fake around here!" I shout. You pose as me when I alone am the Ultimate Life Form! Oh, well." He looks at me with contempt. That's my bond with others in a way. Oh, well. I'm going to destroy this planet anyway. One more military dog won't do any harm. **

"**Ultimate Life Form? Somebody's confident." He gives me a playful smirk. The Doctor will owe me two favors when I'm through with this faker, but I can't play with him now. He charges toward me, I warp away with Chaos Control. "What?!" I kick him from behind. I don't have time for this. I must get to the ARK. He catches up with me easily. We're toe to toe now. To think that a mere hedgehog can keep up with me. Me and him trade blows with each other. "Hmph." "Chaos Control!" I warp away to the ARK to meet up with the doctor. **

**When I report the situation to the Doctor, he just sighs. "I knew that blue buffoon would try to interrupt my schemes." He says, banging his fist on a nearby table. "Rouge! Status report!" He talks into an object that the Humans call a Walkie-Talkie. "Everything's fine, Doctor." She replies through her own device. "Set the timer for 15 minutes." Said the Doctor as he tinkers with a watch on his arm. "Five should be plenty." Rouge replies. "Bye." She turns her device off as the Doctor turns to me. "Shadow, I have detected a Chaos Emerald somewhere in Emerald Forest. I need you to obtain it. I would accompany you, but I must eliminate some pests that have entered my base. Kindly bring it and return it to me." He hands me a device of some sort. It's shaped like an egg, and acts like a radar. "This is the Egg Finder. It's basically a radar. The frequencies will change color as you get closer to it. Red means that you are within walking range of it. I must now leave. Good luck." He enters an armored mech and leaves out of an elevator shaft. Just my luck. It won't be long now, Maria. Soon, everything will change…………………..**


	3. Sonic again, Why Me!

Martin Luther King Jr

**Chapter 3 **

**Sonic again, why me?!**

**I zoom through the forest on my search for the Emerald. I don't need the radar. My senses work better for me. As I zoom along the winding overgrowth that forms a path, I'm thinking of many things. Who is the faker that I met in the city? He matched my strength, my speed, my mind, everything. Did the Professor make him, too? I doubt it. He would've told me. I'm just being paranoid. The only thing that I know about this faker is that he called himself "Sonic." Must be a nickname. I mean, what parent in their right mind would name their child 'Sonic?' **

**I hear a beeping sound as I remove the radar from the holster of the bag that the Doctor gave me. As I answer it, the speaker's voice is confirmed. It's Rouge. "I've gotten the Chaos Emerald." She says. "Any difficulties?" I ask. "Nope. Easy pickings." Anyway, I'm heading over somewhere first, so I'll meet you and Eggman back at the ARK later, okay? Bye!" She turns her device off. **

**That's when I see a blue blur up in the treetops. The faker! I have to get that Emerald before he does! Me and him intercept it at the same time. "You again, here of all places!" I exclaim. "Here you are, faker!" he says. I grow weary of this cat/mouse game. "You're obviously not good enough to BE my fake!" I say. "I make you eat those words!" he says. Me and him charge at each other. We trade blows using punches and kicks, creating sonic booms in the process due to the velocity of our strikes. He then wraps into a ball and charges at me. I summon my Chaos powers and fire a projectile at him. "Chaos Spear!" The spear pierces him, causing him to lean back in pain. Good. I like that. "Had enough, faker? Let's do this again sometime." I take the Emerald as I return to the ARK. In the distance, I hear him curse to himself. Everything's coming up Shadow!**


	4. I hate Airplanes!

Chapter 4

I hate airplanes!

I stand near an abandoned railroad station, residing on one of the rails. I then receive a message from Dr. Eggman. "Shadow! Tails and Sonic are in that blue plane at 11o' clock!" "Right!" i reply. "I'm in pursuit!" As i pursue the plane i wonder. If the Humans hadn't killed Maria, would she have liked this planet? And, would i have liked it, too? Maria...

I then hear a boom come from the plane. Mines?! Whoever made the plane is using technology that the Human government hasn't tried out yet. Still, they are weak. I bat the mines away as i grind on the rails that used to be train tracks. I wonder, were they supposed to be that way? That's when i hear the radar go off. The Emerald must be around here somewhere, because the plane is descending. The plane's radar feature must be faltering too, since i see a twin-tailed fox jump down from it's cockpit.

Is this supposed to be a joke?! A fox that looks eight years old at best made THAT hunk of junk?! Whatever. Anyway, i grind along the rails again, quickening my pace this time. After i emerge onto soft land, i find that the Emerald has been taken. I look to see that the fox has it, adding it to the seat next to him. As i look on, the plane then lifts off, too high for me to pursue any further. I hope that Rouge and the Doctor are having more luck than i am...


	5. Prequel to the Final Tragedy

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Prequel to the final tragedy_**

I return to the ARK, only to see Rouge standing there. She strikes a defiant pose. "I'm taking what's mine. They say that the power of all seven Emeralds grants you a miracle. I received a message from Eggman not ten minutes ago. He said that he's found the last one. I'm taking it." she says. That's when i realize. She's Rouge the Bat, a government spy for G.U.N., a human government organization! "If you want to live, you will leave those Emeralds in place!" I give her a dark glare. We may be teammates, but we aren't friends. Are we? I feel a weird sadness in my heart.

"You know, I did some research on you. They say that Project Shadow was sealed up 50 years ago. If that's true, then who or what is standing before me?" She looks at me, a mixture of grief and rage in her eyes. She must think that i'm not the real Shadow. I don't care. "Rouge, i don't care what or who you think i am. I'm keeping my promise to Maria. That's the only thing that matters to me now! If i see you near those Emeralds, you won't live to see tomorrow." I leave her to prattle amongst herself.

I proceed to the Eclipse Cannon. As i get near the core, that's when i see the blue faker. I'm both surprised and disgusted that he actually made it all the way out here. "You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog." i say aloud. "How did you get here?" i ask him. "Knuckles brought here with the Master Emerald." he replies nonchalantly. "So there's more to you than just looking like me." i say. "Just what are you, anyway?" (**If you haven't played SA2 or looked up its plot, you may not know what they are talking about. Also, in SA2, Knuckles isn't the one that brought them here. That only happens in MY version of this story. Just thought i'd clarify that.)** "What you see is what you get. Just a guyn who loves adventure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" he proclaims loudly. This hedgehog truly intrigues me. Too bad i must kill him so soon. "I see." I reply. "But you know, i can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

"Alright, Shadow!" he says. "Let's settle this!" He charges at me in ball-form. I reply in kind. We both attack each other, the ARK'S Anti-Gravity Programming supporting us. We each then run after each other seperately. A race, you could say. Me and him are completely equal. If i am to take my revenge, i must beat myself. We each attack each other while running. He tries to trip me, i dodge. I throw Chaos Spears at him, he bounces them back. I then do something that he doesn't expect. I charge up my Chaos Spear to full power, running in the process. "Before this day is through, you will feel the power of Chaos Control!" I then stop in order to launch it. The faker tries to stop the attack, but he's too late. The spear, after being charged, was lanched straight at him. He tries to dodge, but the spear is too big for him to dodge in this small runway. He takes the full brunt of it, eventually collapsing due to the gash in his chest. He's still alive, though. There's a reason that i didn't hit any vital organs purposely.

"Pant. Pant.. Your good, but i'm just...urgh." He stands on one knee, trying to stand. I knock him down. "Sorry, faker. Nobody's going to stop me. I will keep my promise to Maria." I then leave him, walking to the Eclipse Cannon, where i insert the final Emerald. "Well done, Shadow." i turn to see Eggman happily walking toward the cannon. "Thank you, Shadow. You've defeated my greatest enemy, and my world takeover is now complete. I might even give you a country or two to show you my gratitude." He fiddles with the computer, i then stop him. "Sorry, Doctor. I may have helped you now, but i'm the one that will be in control." I knock him aside as I prepare the cannon for firing. Very soo, Maria...Very soon, i will take my revenge, and you can rest in peace...


	6. One Last Try

**One Last Try**

**_Author's Note: Oh! Just so you all know, I'm not putting the Biolizard in the story because that's what makes Shadow heroic. This takes place in a reality where Shadow fires the cannon at the Earth, so don't get mad if the ending isn't what you expected... This is only Part 1 , by the way.)_**

**I set the Ark's controls so that it hovers above the Earth's surface. Eggman gets up, looking not at all pleased. "Shadow!" he says, panic evident in his voice, "I hope your'e not intending to fire this thing! I wanted to conquer the world, not destroy it!"**

**"I don't _care _what _you _want." I say to him emotionlessly. He is not worthy to hear of what i plan to do. He acts smart, but is actually the dumbest of all, to think that i would actually help him dominate the planet that spawned the creatures that took Maria's life. I'm destroying that cursed place. He leaves into another room. He isn't my concern...**

_The following takes place from Eggman's point of view... _

I didn't expect Shadow to actually fire the cannon. I'm a fool. To think that i thought that i could tame a weapon sealed 50 years in the making. There's a reason why it was sealed. I hate to say it, but i wish Sonic was here. Even though he's a big blue pain in the a, he always seems to know what to do. That's it! If i can't have the Blue Blur help me, a pink one should do it just fine! Now, where did i lock her up? There she is. "I'm here to release you." I say. she looks at me angrily. "NOW you develop a heart?" she asks quizzically. "No. Shadow's attempting to fire the Cannon. I wouldn't have. Sonic and his friends have been defeated. Only WE can stop Shadow now..."

_Shadow's point of view... _

The Cannon hovers over the Earth, ready to fire at anytime. As i place the remaining Emeralds onto the Cannon's activator, a pink hedgehog who Eggman refered to as Amy walks into the room. Her face drenched with grief. "Shadow?" she asks meekly, "Are you going to destroy the Earth?" She begins to cry slightly, "Please! I beg of you! Don't fire that thing! Is this what Maria would want? Is this fair?!"

I get pissed off. This isn't something that a pink, 12 year old, hedgehog should be involved in. "FAIR?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FAIR?! THEY TOOK HER FROM ME! THE GREED OF THE HUMAN RACE KILLED MY PRECIOUS MARIA!" I calm down. "And i can't just turn a blind eye to that. I'm sorry. But... st happens." I give her an evil smirk. I don't want her to start attempting to be friends and trying to stop me from getting my revenge. She has no idea just how evil the acts of the Humans truly was.

(_End of Part 1 of Final Chapter.)_


	7. Lost Causes

**Lost Causes**

I set the coordinates for the cannon's first strike. The military base where the soldiers from the organization that took Maria's life are trained and recruited. I set the cannon to Low Power. I want to enjoy this. I fire it at the planet. I see a small boom come up from where the cannon hit the painting-like Earth. No sound, though. I utilize the ARK's ability to receive satteilite signals to tune into the various News Networks that the Human's televisions have on display. All of the channels enter Breaking News segments to discuss the beam that was launched. "

Sources report that there are one million casualties in the base that once belonged to the government protection agency known as G.U.N." "Sonic the Hedgehog was hospitalized after being shipped back to Earth VIA the twin-tailed fox that saved the city coast only a day ago." Much more news was on, but i disabled the receiver. Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog that Eggman had captured walked into the room. Her face was the personification of sadness, tears simply pouring out of her eyes like waterfalls. "Are you happy, Shadow?!" she asks in between sniffles. "Youv'e taken out G.U.N. and injured my one and only Sonic. Isn't that enough?! Why destroy the planet? Not all humans are bad, y'know!"

She takes out a hammer and attempts to destroy the Cannon. Stupid, insignificant girl. I stop her by knocking her down gently, while explaning. "If you destroy the cannon, all of the excess energy stored will be released. In other words, if you destroy the cannon, you destroy Earth. I don't really care, though. Especially seeing as how i'm destroying the planet, anyway." She slaps me and then walks out of the room. "Women..." I mutter to myself. I'm going to play with the Humans some more. This time, i'll aim for their major legal powers. I can't have even the smallest iota of resistance. I set the Cannon's power to Medium as i fire it at different coordinates than last time.

However, this time, something blocks the beam. I look outside to see that the twin-tailed fox has made an energy shield to protect the planet. He must've caught wind of the destroyed G.U.N. base and is trying to stop me. I must eliminate him. I lock the Cannon's computer so that it will only open with a passwaord that i alone would ever remember. I then take a Space Pod and lanch it. As i drive this ship, the fox notices me. He attempts to establish audio contact. I allow it. Maybe i can talk my way out of this...

"Shadow! I know how you feel about the people down there, but i can't allow you to hurt them. Besides, not all of them are out to get you! Please! Stop this madness!" As im look at his face in the transmitter, it reminds me of Maria somehow. I can't be stopped, though. "If you get in my way kid, you will not live another day..." I meant every word. If the child persists, then i'll kill him. Sure, it's a little dark, but that's why i'm called Shadow. I give the kid one last warning, only to have him begin to fire upon my craft. I raise my deflector shields.

I then do something that one might think unorthodox soon after trading "blows" with this kid. I open the hatch where the missles of my craft lie, and charge my Chaos Powers to them. I then fire one. It breaks through the kid's shields and critically damages his craft. "One last chance, kid. Leave or be destroyed..." i say. He fires his last missle. it packs way more punch, but my shields weaken the impact. "Such a shame. You seemed like such an intellectual,too..." I fire MY last missle. I hear him utter Sonic's name right before his craft explodes. I feel a sadness in my heart that i just can't make out.


	8. Making an Omelet

**Chapter 8 **

**Making an Omelet **

As i return to the ARK, I receive a transmission from an unexpected source. A red creature that must be the red Echidna that the Doctor mentioned earlier appears on the transmission. Boy, is he ugly. "You freakin' goddamn son of a b--h! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN, TEAR YOU APART! I'M GONNA-" I only say two words to him: "F--K you." I then give him the middle finger and turn the transmission off. I then turn my attention back to the cannon. I log back into the ARK's computer. It's been disabled. There's only one person in the ARK that can disable the computers. Eggman.

Intruding into business that he shouldn't. Time to make an omelet. I head to the ARK's Control Room. Eggman is in one of his armored mechs. He has added some customizations that look recent. He must've been anticipating my betrayal. "Shadow. You've gone too far. I can't allow you to destroy the world that my Great-Grandfather tried to protect. Even though i want to conquer the damn thing." He says. "Too bad. The Professor asked me to destroy the world to get revenge for Maria's death." I reply. "I also wanted revenge too. You certainly won't stop me with your sorry excuse for an armored mechanical weapon." The Doctor activates a switch that elevates us to an exterior place in the ARK. I ready myself for combat. The Doctor replies in kind.

He fires small homing missiles. I easily dodge them. I head in for a close approach. I thrust a Chaos Spear into one of the mech's legs while the missiles hit it, too. It then staggers back. I've found the weak spot that the Doctor's Mechs usually have. He catches on, and moves away from me. He then extends one of the mech's legs in an attempt to use it as a giant sword. doctor, when will you freaking learn? I catch the leg with my superior strength and "slash" through the mech's core. As the Doctor lays exausted in a heap of mechanical rubble, i stand over him.

"Why, Shadow?" He asks. "Why destroy the Earth? It isn't worth it. My Great-Grandfather would never have destroyed the Earth. He would've just gotten even somehow. Not only that, but since i am a decendant of my Grandfather, you belong to ME."

I give him a smirk. "I belong to nobody. I was friends with Maria and the Professor, not their servant. They were my only family. You, on the other hand, aren't my family. You are just an enemy."

"I will-" I dispatch the doctor before he troubles me any further. Nobody will get in my way.

as i head back to the Cannon, i see three more obstacles. The faker, the echidna, and Amy.

"Shadow, this is it!" The faker declares. "This time, it ends!"


	9. Conflicting Hearts

**Chapter 9**

**Conflicting Hearts**

"Shadow." I see the faker as he and his cohorts as they attempt to stop me. Amy has her hammer while the faker and the echidna, who Eggman refered to as Knuckles, get into battle stances. "You all think you can stop _me?"_ I say. I'm getting tired of all of these distractions. Well, that's what i get for not taking the planet down sooner. I must be inheriting the Doctor's penchant for last-minute problems.

"Shadow. We all know how you feel. We've all lost loved ones and friends." Says Amy. "But, when you...defeated Tails, you crossed the line." Says Amy. "I thought it was just a grudge." Says the faker. "I didn't thinbk that you were actually capable of murder." Amy has anger in her eyes. So do the other two. Being berserk in battle actually weakens their reflexes. This won't take long. "I will take your heart out and feed it to Chaos!" Says the echidna. He'll be the easiest to fight off. "Let's end this not with words, but with action." I say. They come. Sonic does another Ball Attack while the echidna and Amy attempt to flank me from two sides. I just jump out of the way. Once Sonic unleashes his Pinball attack, he's uncontrollable. Since I jump out of the way, he accidentily hits his friends due to his ricocheting off of the walls. "Damn you!" Says Knuckles. He emits ared aura as me and him trade blows. He's faster than i thought. He gets me in the ribs, knocking me down off of the balcony that i was standing on. I jump out of the way of his punches as i throw a Chaos Spear at him.

It pierces his hand, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. He tries to move but i throw another spear, which pierces his chest. He falls to the ground lifeless. Tears welling up from his now dead eyes. He's down. The faker's next. Amy helps Sonic out of his pinball state. (He's been zooming the whole time.) She then leaves the room. The faker declares a final warning. As if i'll listen."Shadow! Last chance! _Give up! Please!"_

He looks at me. He's guilty that he has to fight me, but angry because of the fox. He, and only he, knows how i truly feel. I personally don't want to kill him. But it's too late for second chances. We both know this. "Never. I'll never forgive the Humans for taking my Maria! NEVER!" I emit a red aura. The faker will continue to haunt me if i don't obliterate him now...

In our anger, we summon the power of the Chaos Emeralds. We both turn a golden yellow. His power has increased substantially. So has mine. As we both harness the Emerald's power, we give each other one final glance. We know what must be done. And that one of us will die here.


	10. Light and Dark

**Chapter 10 **

**Light and Dark **

**Me and Sonic both lunge at each other. The sonic booms that we create pushes us from the ARK. We fly at each other several times, each time blocking each other's blows. We then use projectiles. I fire Chaos Spears while Sonic uses energy orbs. All things fired cancel each other out. After a minute of this, we then go back to close-hand combat. I infuse my palm with Chaos power. The impact of my blow sends him flying closer to the ARK. **

**That's when he starts to get creative. He takes pieces of the ruined side of the ARK and forms them into a sword-like pole. I harden a Spear and use it the same way. As me and him enter a swordfight, images of Maria flash into my mind. As well as the memory of when she was killed. **

**_"Maria!" I say after the soldier shoots. As i head to where her body lies, soldiers start to shoot at me. In my anger, i kill them all with Chaos Spears. I then head back to where she lies. She utters a few words as she forces me into an escape pod with her remaining strengt.. "Shadow...Please...help them." "MARIA!" The Escape Pod then leaves. I look on, with a grudge against the Humans lasting inside of my heart evermore..._**

**_"_I can't lose here!" I proclaim to the faker. "I HAVE TO GET REVENGE! AND YOU WON'T STOP ME!" I remove the rings around my wrist as i begin to glow red and tears fill my eyes. The faker is shocked. My power has greatly increased. I feel a surge of energy as i break the"sword" that Sonic was using. "You pathetic faker!" I shout, not being too careful with my words, "I ALONE AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! MARIA MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME! NOW THAT SHE'S GONE, NOTHING, NOT EVEN EMOTION, CAN STAND IN MY WAY! CHAOS..." I surge with energy as i attempt to let it out. "BLAST!" **

**The energy is released. The hedgehog tries to defend himself, but the shield he puts up falters, and the blast hits him dead-on. He staggers back, while attempting to fire an attack of his own. "I never thought you'd be this tough, Shadow. I respect what your tryin' to do, but there's a difference between a grudge and murder. You've crossed their barrier. Time to put you down! Justice Ball!" **

**He throws an orb of light at me. I summon my own shield in defense. It falters, and i end up taking the pain. Me and him only have one attack left. This next attack will be our last. **

**"Chaos Blast!" "Justice Ball!" **

**As the Chaos Blast and Justice Ball clash, more memories of Maria well up in my mind. She means everything to me. I'll even kill for her.**

**It ends. The ball is destroyed and he takes the impact. "Sh...ad...ow... Maria...didn't want...this..." He utters as he is destroyed by my anger. It's done. **

**The faker haunts me no more. I can finally take my revenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	11. Final Tragedy

**Final Chapter**

**Final Tragedy**

**I return to the cannon weary. My battle with Sonic has greatly weakened me. I return my Power Inhibitors to my wrists. As Amy enters the room and sees me alone, she realizes what has happened, and goes into a blind fury. "YOU KILLED MY SONIC! HOW COULD YOU! YOU MONSTER!" She tries to beat me up, but she can't summon the strength, and falls backward. "MARIA DIDN'T WANT THIS, SHADOW! WHY?"  
**

**She keeps on sobbing. She isn't my concern right now. I return to the Cannon's control panel, log myself in, and set it to it's highest setting. Rouge, who has been gone for some reason, enters the room. "Where have _you _been?" I ask her. She slaps me once and then goes to comfort Amy. Women... As i enter the coordinates for the cannon's final destination of firing, Rouge and Amy enter. "Shadow." Rouge says. "Maria wouldn't have wanted this." "She was a nice girl." Amy added on. "After the fall of the ARK, if she was alive, what do you think she would have told you?" **

**"But she _isn't _alive. That's the point. The Humans are a disgusting race. They kill and steal from their very own when overcome by greed. The Humans killed Maria. I'm taking revenge. That's _final_. Be lucky that you two aren't on that cursed planet right now." **

**The coordinates are set. I prepare to fire the cannon. This is it, Maria. I just push this button and the universe will be rid of these disgusting Humans. Yet, why do i hesitate? Isn't his what i wanted? To get revenge? Don't tell me that all of the emotion shown to me by Rouge and Amy is taking effect _now. _**

**G.U.N. Soldiers then enter the room. "Agent Rouge, the President sent us to prevent the firing of the Eclipse Cannon." **

**I turn to Rouge. "You _told_ the Humans?!" I look at her as if i'm going to kill her. Which i might just do. "I had no choice, Shadow! What if you had tried to fire the cannon? I couldn't allow that. That planet is important. There are good people there, and wonderful jewels there. I can't let either thing be destroyed just because of your abandonment issues!" She's pissed. So am i. "Grrr..." I growl. The soldiers get ready to fire. "Agent Rouge! Get down!" **

**"No!" Rouge exclaims. "Stop! There must be a peaceful way to settle this!" Amy shouts. "Maybe he won't do it! Despite all of the things he's done, he only did what he felt was right! This can be settled peacfully!" **

**Why are they taking up for me? Rouge doesn't know me. I've _killed_ the love of Amy's life. Why do they _still_ take up for me? **

**"We must exterminate Project Shadow." Says the general of the platoon that has invaded the ARK. "Those were our prders. And we're following them. Shadow, please don't make this harder than it has to be..." They fire. I expected it to be quick. That i could join Maria. But i look on. I'm alive, somehow. And i see Rouge and Amy on the floor in a bloody mess. NO! These two, Maria, and the Professor were the only ones to worry about me! Stupid Humans! **

**"No! Please! Stop!" **

**I press the activation button. The Eclipse Cannon begins to act out it's original purpose. The cannon's green beam shines through the Earth. The planet is then phased out of existance due to the pressure on it's core. Finally, Maria. It's done. I taken my revenge. But, what is this sadness that wells up within me? **

**A memory pops itself into my head. And as i dispatch the soldiers that try to kill me, i realize. This isn't what she wanted. She wanted them to be happy. What have i done? I fall onto the ground in grief. Why? Did i do this? Maria, please forgive me! What have i done?!**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE?! **

**THE END**


End file.
